Luck Of The Draw
by Land-sh
Summary: What would Holmes think when he finds Irene Adler after long time? tomatoes,onions and pies are welcome


Hello! Here I have another translation of my original "Cuestion de Suerte": What does Holmes think when he finds Irene Adler after long time?.  
(Tomatoes, onions and cakes are welcome If you don't like it; in other way Please, reviews)

Disclaimer: None of the characters is of my own, (But If Sherlock Holmes were mine…) Thanks Sir Doyle.

Note: Sorry for the possible mistakes, Land

**

* * *

**

**Luck**** of the draw **

If luck really exists, I wouldn't find her in an ordinary day, at an irrelevant hour, for one of the many streets of town. It was the probability, I don't know on favour or against me which make me walk alone absorbed and wistful.

-Good Evening, Mr. Holmes- no, I never forget a voice, much less a voice like that one, and those words took me out of my thoughts. I turned in astonishment trying to realize that It wasn't my imagination or the furtive ghost of past.

Static and in silence I see myself contemplating the alive figure of The Woman, the only that could give me a 'touche' in my own game.

-Good Evening, Madame Adler- I deigned to say, finally noticing the people around

-Would you mind to talk for a while?- she stay by my side making me continue my walk, our walk. And I, in a mechanic way, offered to her my arm. –How are you been detective? I hope to not interfere in your business; if I am, make me notice about it-

-No, You are not interfering in anything. Can I ask what bring you to London?- I was surprised of the meeting but still trying to keep my calmness.

-I've arrived some days ago. Since the fatal accident of my husband, I needed to remember better times- I stay thoughtful for some seconds, death has always be unknown for me.

-I'm sorry- I finally pronounced.

- Thank you- she said, and we continue walking –How is your colleague?-

-Watson? He is fine, busy with work and the familiar life-

-I see. And you detective, haven't marry yet? - The question took me back from the subtle movement of her lips to the disdainful reality.

-No, I haven't- I deny in an emphatic tone.

-Oh- And only that ambiguous sigh gave me a lot of doubts, doubts that I've never had.

-Where are you going now, Madame Adler?-

-I was thinking to walk. I started to get bored in house- she answered and I waited for the next question – What about you?-

-I, was doing the same- And I was actually, that, or admit that I was wistful going for my favourite vice. And her delicate laugher got me out of my thoughts.

-I will never imagine it-

-What is it?- I asked puzzled

-The great and busy detective Sherlock Holmes taking a walk- her expression seem to me like a young lady who is making fun of me, and the strangest thing was that I let her do it -I apologize, really. It wasn't my intention to annoy you- she started to calm, but her smile persist.

-Don't worry Madame Adler-

-Can I ask one or two things?- I agree immediately –let's leave the formalism. I will let you refer to me by my Christian name, If you allow me to call you Sherlock- I tried to reply but she stopped me – And second…Would you like to have dine with me?-

Again I stay in silent; my mind was trying to formulate a excuse –I don't…-

-Please, Sherlock. I've been dining alone the last days and I find your company really pleasant- It was perhaps her saying 'Sherlock' what turned my mind in white paper. And I was beginning to see it like an opportunity for not eat alone another night.

We called a cab, and she told me what has been doing all this years.

-What do you think of the plate?- she asked me once at the dinner.

-Delicious- I said and she smiled.

-Good, I'm glad that you like it, I learn the recipe during a travel.- There I was dining with who has beat me in the most sublime way. And nevertheless, I wasn't upset, quite the contrary. I felt like a long time ago, if I ever feel like that.

-Whisky?- She asked me at the living room.

-Thank you-

-I hope- she said giving me a glass and getting a sit by my side – that you don't keep resentment for what happened before-

-Resentment? Not at all- as long as I keep your photo under lock and key in my drawer.

-I'm glad of hear that- her light eyes took possession of mine, suggesting the memory of that sweet violin's melody that I've forgotten. –You know? I always believed that you were a cold calculating man; but however there is something about you that make you unique and it is not only your extraordinary capacity of observation- she put her hand over mine, and I glimpse the possibility of being dreaming.

-I…- I really didn't know what to say, I couldn't understand the situation and I was shivering, yes shivering.

-Tell me that you not entirely loathe the women, Sherlock- I said nothing only approach my hand to touch softly her hair; and at that very instant I knew I wasn't the same.

She smiled bringing near to me and putting her arms around my neck; so I lost the last control left over me, and I felt the soft kiss of her sweet lips, that chimerical kiss I've been wishing from the bottom of my cold calculating heart. Then I thought that I had luck of finding Irene Adler.


End file.
